Being Knighted
by christinesangel100
Summary: The Doctor is ecstatic at being knighted by Queen Victoria, so much so that he feels he just has to go and visit someone else he once knew, who was knighted too. Unfortunately, he has some bad new s for them that he forgot he might need to mention...


A/N: This is set after Tooth and Claw, and is about how happy the Doctor was that he got knighted, he had to go and tell one of his old friends…

_**A/N: This is set after Tooth and Claw, and is about how happy the Doctor was that he got knighted, he had to go and tell one of his old friends…**_

_**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do these. I mean, what's the point? Everyone knows I don't own it!**_

The Doctor was practically bouncing around the console room, and Rose was finding it hard not to laugh.

"I'm a knight! I was knighted by Queen Victoria! Isn't that great?" He beamed, looking at Rose for her opinion.

"You also got banished from England, Doctor."

"So?"

"Doctor, why are you so happy about being knighted?" She laughed, wondering at his bizarre behaviour.

He grinned at her. "I'm taking you to meet someone!"

He wouldn't tell her where he was going, but he kept laughing and grinning like an idiot. Rose was actually starting to feel a bit worried about where they were going.

With a jolt, the TARDIS stopped.

Rose stood in front of the doors. "Where are we?"

"Earth!" The Doctor replied, brushing past her excitedly and opening the door.

He stopped, and Rose followed him outside. The Doctor was still grinning and staring at them both was an elderly couple. An elderly couple Rose recognised.

"Mr and Mrs Chesterton?" She asked, surprised. "You know the Doctor?"

"Rose Tyler! How's you Gran?"

"She's fine…" Rose trailed off, not sure of what to say.

The Doctor was still grinning.

"Ian, guess what? Guess what?"

"You're the Doctor, I suppose?"

"How did you know? I've-"

"Regenerated? Susan explained it to us before she went to fight in the time war. In case you ever came with a different face, or if she did."

"Oh."

"What happened to Susan? Where is she?" The Doctor's grin faded almost immediately, and his face was filled with sadness. A tear fell down his face.

"Doctor?" Barbara asked, concerned. "Are you alright?" Rose knew why he was so upset.

"Doctor, you go...somewhere. I'll explain." The Doctor nodded, and headed back into the TARDIS.

Rose sighed. "Well, Susan…I'm afraid she didn't survive. The Doctor was the only one who did. He is the Last of The Time lords…he was ready to die because of it. He thought the Daleks were gone…but they weren't. They came back, almost killed me and him, and only Bad Wolf could save him."

"Poor him…but who's Bad Wolf?"

"I am. I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and it looked into me, and I became…different. He tried to stop it, but it's still here. I'm changing."

"Into what?"

"I took some tests, the TARDIS helped me, and I haven't told him, but…soon, he won't be the last of the Time Lords. I'm becoming a Time Lady." She admitted. "The Doctor was so excited about coming to see you, he wouldn't even tell me where we were going."

"Shall we go inside and see if he's alright?" Ian suggested, both him and Barbara looking upset that all the Time Lords were gone. Including that wonderful Susan.

Rose nodded, and pushed open the doors, only for all of them to see the Doctor sitting in the middle of the console floor, head down, upset.

"Doctor…" Barbara walked over.

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." Ian told him, looking sad.

They stayed with him, the three of them staying beside him in the TARDIS as he tried to close the emotional wounds that had just reopened. They did not know how long they waited, or how long they stayed there, but eventually the Doctor got up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Doctor, it isn't your fault." Barbara told him. "You couldn't stop the Daleks; no one would be able to."

"Susan died. I could have stopped her, I could have made her stay on earth, and it's my fault she died." Then Rose remembered. "Susan? As in, Susan Foreman?" She blurted out. The Doctor nodded. "She was so nice…I met her when I used to come round here with my Gran. I remember, she told me one time about maybe not being there next time I came, because she was going away for a while…Doctor…" Rose trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor." Rose told him, again.

The Doctor stood up. He still looked rather sad.

Barbara, remembering how happy he'd seemed when he'd arrived, wondered if she could cheer him up.

"Why did you come to see us in the first place, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up, and slowly his face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, Ian, guess what?"

"What?" Ian asked, wondering how the Doctor could go from being so sad to so happy so quickly.

He took out his Physic paper and showed it to them.

"I've been knighted! By Queen Victoria! I did get knighted after all!"

Ian looked at him, at how happy he was, and started laughing. Soon all of them were, even Rose, who remembered those stories Ian used to tell her about a group of people who travelled in time in a little blue box that was bigger on the inside. She'd thought him a fantastic story teller. In part of it, Ian had been knighted by King Richard, in the Crusades.

"Did Queen Victoria thank you in any way, Rose?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, I'm now Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. Don't worry, though-the Doctor did do something wrong."

"What?"

"He managed to get use both banished from the British Empire before I was even born, and have a Special society set up to stop alien threats-mainly, Bad Wolf and the Doctor."

"Really?" Barbara asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Though, you'd think she'd like me, considering my name."

"Why?" Ian asked.

"Queen Victoria was a werewolf!" Everyone started laughing again, thoroughly enjoying themselves despite the situation a while before.

_How wonderful it is to have friends, _the Doctor though, laughing.  
It certainly was the best way to be cheered up.

DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW

Just after the Doctor left, there was another knock on the door. They hadn't heard the TARDIS return, but he might have parked it a bit away.

"Probably forgot his sonic Screwdriver." Ian muttered, as he went to get the door.

He opened it wearily, knowing trouble always turned up with the Doctor.

What he saw surprised him.

A familiar young woman, sobbing with grief.

"They're gone…they're all gone." She sobbed. He watched in amazement, and Barbara came out to see what was going on, stopping in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Grandfather, dead…he always survived…I'm the only one left!" She told them, really upset. The married couple then said exactly the same thing:

"Susan?"

_**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please say you did. I know it wasn't long, but I do have a lot of homework to do. I'm thinking about continuing it, what with Rose changing and everything and them knowing Ian and Barbara. I might continue it just for myself whether people want me to or not, but I won't publish it if that be the case. If you enjoyed it, please review. If not, go away and stay quiet, don't flame because I can't be bothered to read it. Constructive criticism is fine though, I appreciate it. **_

_**Anyway, if anyone does flame, I will cook Vegetarian Marshmallows and melt chocolate using those flames, and cover the Marshmallows with the chocolate. **_

_**I'd make s'mores, but I don't know how. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Goodbye!**_

_**From, **_

_**Christinesangel100**_


End file.
